


Bad day

by Eternalkryptonite96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96
Summary: Robert’s having a bad day and Aaron comforts him.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 17





	Bad day

Aaron was sat on the sofa in the living room watching an episode of Top gear. 

Suddenly the door flew open and Robert stormed in with a scowl on his face. to say that he was annoyed was definitely an   
understatement, 

"Hey Rob" Aaron said from his place on the sofa "how was work?" 

Robert didn't say anything. he just stormed of upstairs and he slammed the door behind him with a

loud bang! 

Aaron was worried about Robert. he wanted to what had happened to make his husband so upset, but it

must have been pretty bad whatever it was. 

After deliberating whether or not he should go and check on his husband, he decided to go

with the latter. 

Aaron turned the T.V. off, he stood up from where he was sat, and he walked 

upstairs to his and Robert's room. 

he entered the room, he walked over to the bed and he sat down beside Robert.

Aaron took his hand and he put it on Robert's shoulder, 

"Are you okay?" he said his voice full of concern. 

“I’m fine” Robert Said kind of deadpan,

”You’re not fine though... are you?” Aaron responded, 

“Yes, yes i am” Robert Said

Aaron shook his head,

”No, no you are not” he said.

”Yes, i am” Robert Said, 

  
  
Aaron sighed. 

"Talk to me Rob?" he said his voice laced with worry "what's going on in that head of yours?" 

“I’m just having a really shit day” Robert Said,

”Why, what happened?”’Aaron asked. 

“Well... where do i begin” Robert Said.

”That bad... huh” Aaron Said,

Robert nodded.

”Yeah” he Said, 

“Well... just start from the beginning” Aaron Said.   
  


“Ok” Robert Said. he took a deep breath and then he spoke up.   
  


“I went to the cafè to get a bacon bap and a coffee, but on the way to the cafè I realised that I forgot my wallet, so I had to go back and get that and when I got it I spilt my coffee all over myself, my phone had died, and I lost my car keys” Robert explained,

“Oh, you have had a terrible day haven’t you”’ Aaron Said, 

“Yes, yes I have” Robert Said. 

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Aaron Said. 

“Can I have a cuddle” Robert Said,

”Yes of course” Aaron Said. there was a second of silence and then he spoke again

”C’mere” Aaron Said opening his arms for his husband, 

Robert moved from where he was, he scooted over to where Aaron was and he moved into his embrace.   
  


Robert buried his face into Aaron’s chest and the smell of his cologne made him feel a better. 

They stayed like that for a while. Aaron combing his fingers through Robert’s hair while Robert rested his head against Aaron’s chest and enjoyed the feeling of Aaron brushing his fingers through his hair. 

  
The room was silent for a while neither one of them really saying anything much, that was until Robert spoke up.

”Aaron?” he said suddenly, 

“Yeah” Aaron responded.   
  


“Thanks” Robert Said, 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows slightly.   
“For what?” he said rather perplexed, 

“You always know how to make me feel better” Robert Said.   
  


“Don’t thank me” Aaron Said “I’m you’re husband, it’s my job to make you feel better” 

“Yeah I know”’Robert Said “but thanks anyway..” 

Aaron smiled, 

“Anytime Rob” he Said “anytime” 

  
  



End file.
